Quejas
by Addictivell
Summary: Mikasa toma la costumbre de ir a quejarse con Levi sobre su trato a Eren. Al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad parece no importarle, hasta darse cuenta que la oriental no es la "niña malcriada" que siempre creyó. Sino una mujer hecha y derecha que va despertando su curiosidad poco a poco. Drabbles
1. Quejas

_**Quejas**_

* * *

Realmente le era una trivialidad las quejas que la chica de rasgos orientales le daba a conocer frente a su reluciente escritorio. Sus palabras se perdían en el aire así como sus ánimos de responder la bocanada de cosas que briosamente declamaba Hanji cuando se sentaba junto a él en comedor. Para no ser "el malo" fingía prestar atención mirándola fijamente. Le causaba curiosidad que la amiga del chico titán no soltara el mínimo de nerviosismo, como sucedía con los otros, cuando la miraba. Y vaya forma de mirarla. Está de más decir que su mirada no era la de un ser piadoso. No, su mirada era la de un ser sanguinario y sombrío. Claro que dentro de toda esa fachada, alguien de buenas intenciones habitaba. Aunque parecía que Mikasa no creyese eso.

Tras cada salida, la oriental entraba a su oficina sin golpear, sino como cual titán queriendo devorarlo, para llenarlo de quejas y peticiones, que, para un hombre de su calaña, no le interesaban. Y todo a causa de su querido _amiguito_ que no había salida donde no perdiera alguna extremidad o resultara inconsciente. Por su parte, él ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia y sus demandas que _niña malcriada._ Mientras fingía escucharla iniciaba una observación profunda sobre ella.

Era usual observar a las personas, mas nunca le prestó una real predilección a la oriental. Y no existía motivo para hacerlo. Hasta ese momento. Estaban frente a frente, solos en su oficina.

Nunca se percató del cambio de ambiente que invadía su oficina cuando ella estaba allí. No era su habilidad, pero sentía el aroma a flores que exhalaba de su cabello, un aroma que alguna vez pudo sentir de Petra. Al contrario de su antigua subordinada, la oriental poseía otro semblante que por algún motivo, le recordaba al de él. Sus ojos gozaban de la misma frialdad que él y a la vez lograban cambiar de manera drástica cuando la palabra _Eren_ emergía de sus labios. Tampoco notó lo bien dotada que era; para ser una _adolescente_ _malcriada_.

Avanzó su mirada hasta el pecho de la chica cubierto por aquella bufanda roja. Unos deseos bizarros pasaron por su mente: verla sin aquella bufanda. Alzando su mano derecha logró tomar la suave tela que la chica cuidaba con tanto esmero y la desembrollo de su cuello, quedando aquel cuello pálido y delgado al descubierto.

Omitió de su cabeza las órdenes de la chica buscando una explicación a su osada acción. La oriental se volvió a cubrir el cuello con la bufanda roja y salió airada de la oficina dejando un suave rastro a flores. En definitiva, pensó cruzando las piernas y acomodándose en la silla de madera de su oficina, la malcriada era toda una mujer. Comenzaría a tratarla como tal.

Además necesitaba satisfacer aquel antojo inconcebible de tocar aquel pálido cuello.


	2. Pelusa

**_Pelusa_**

* * *

Su preocupación por la limpieza le es imperativa, así como también la higiene personal en cada persona. No hace mucho notó, con un desagrado notable, que algunos de los subordinados de la tropa de reconocimiento no sentía _apego_ por la higiene personal, lo que, en un obvio sentido, le remordió la consciencia cuando prefirió callarlo.

Algo extraño en él, pues cuando le incordia algo, lo escupe sin resentimientos.

Se cruzó de piernas acomodado en la silla de su escritorio y acercó a sus labios la taza con café cargado. Degustó el aroma, para luego tomar un sorbo del amargo café. Los días donde no sentía responsabilidad alguna por la tropa de obtusos, le hace emerger una pasividad indescriptible. Sólo en los días donde no salen de los muros pueden causarle aquella sensación tan amena.

...O eso quisiera.

-¿Me estás prestado atención? -La voz de la oriental lo sacó de su mundo ficticio para hacerse notar. Era claro que el Sargento navegaba por el mar de pensamientos sin escucharla.

-¿_Estás_? -Repitió dejando la taza de café en su escritorio. Por un segundo creyó oír mal, pero no. La oriental, con descaro lo había tuteado. Tratado de igual a igual. Entre abrió sus labios para expresar su molestia por la falta de respeto y descaro, pero algo lo detuvo.

Era algo desequilibrado. Que sólo a un obsesivo con la limpieza le llamaría la atención, y bueno... él es uno. Quiso dejarlo pasar, pero sus instintos no. Y aunque nunca fue alguien que se dejara llevar por los instintos (como el _amado_ de la oriental), decidió seguirlos, como la vez que la desprendió de su bufanda.

Alzó su mano en dirección a la chica que yacía frente a su escritorio, entregado a quitar del cabello azabache de la joven, la pelusa blanca que colgaba sus hebras brillantes y con aroma a flores. Mas la mano de la joven lo detuvo antes que éste le tocara un mechón.

Los dos se miraron con deseos de matarse, sin decir palabra alguna. Levi, sin apartar su entoldada mirada de ella, ejerció fuerza para llegar a cumplir su cometido y quitar del cabello de la chica la pelusa que comenzaba a enfurecerle; pero la oriental, quien comenzaba a creer que era su archi-enemigo y un tipo en extremo chocante, ejerció fuerza hacía el lado contrario con el sólo fin de alejar su mano de ella.

...

La disputa de fuerza comenzaba ser una lucha interna para probar cual de los dos tenía más fuerza. Claramente, la ventaja era del Sargento, quién a pesar de su estatura, rebasaba a la de la chica. Y cuando creyó que por fin obtendría la pelusa del cabello de la oriental, el golpeteo de la puerta causo de los dos se quedaran inmóviles y tiesos, como si aquella lucha nunca hubiese ocurrido.

-Adelante. -Formuló el Sargento volviendo a cruzar sus piernas y fingir tomar un sorbo de café. Mikasa, lo miró con desdén y se cruzo de brazos.

La puerta de abrió con lentitud. De ella se asomó el chico titán quien, un tanto incómodo entro a la oficina hasta notar que su amiga estaba allí. Eren dirigió su vista a la joven.

-Tienes una pelusa en tu cabello. -La joven se encogió de hombros al oírlo y el chico titán con confianza, le quito la pelusa del cabello a la oriental. El Sargento notó como, de manera tenue, la chica dejaba de lado aquella tensión que sacaba a flote cuando se paraba frente a él. Y sin querer admitirlo, aquello le molestó.


End file.
